


Make a Mess

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: “You looked so pretty today,” he breathed into Frank’s ear, “when you were eating that cake.  God, I wanted to just bend you over the table right there.”
Frank whined, shivering when Gerard brushed a finger over his lower lip.
“Fuck, I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Gerard continued.  “So you know what I’m gonna do?”
Frank looked like he wanted to say something, but he bit his tongue.
Gerard kissed him, hot and dirty, before whispering, “I’m gonna make you eat some more of them.  Is that okay, baby?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! It seems like ages since I've posted anything, but I've finally managed to finish this fic, so yay! here it is.  
> Enjoy!

Frank was whimpering already, and Gerard had barely started.

Frank was tied to the headboard, wearing his blindfold and cock ring, with a plug in his ass.  The way he was writhing around, his mouth open and his cock red and leaking, was driving Gerard crazy.

"Look at my little slut, so desperate already," Gerard teased, running his hands along Frank's thighs.

Frank bucked up into the touch with a gasp.  "Please Gerard, I need—"

Gerard silenced him with a smack to his ass.  "Shut your whore mouth, or I'll gag you."

Frank bit his lip and whimpered, twisting against his bonds.

Gerard reached over to the nightstand, where he had left a plate with two of those little Hostess cakes.  He'd gotten the idea earlier that day when Frank was eating one with his lunch, looking so seductive as he'd bit into it delicately and licked the frosting from his fingertips.  Gerard had wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, and this was the perfect way to get back at him.

“You looked so pretty today,” he breathed into Frank’s ear, “when you were eating that cake.  God, I wanted to just bend you over the table right there.”

Frank whined, shivering when Gerard brushed a finger over his lower lip.

“Fuck, I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Gerard continued.  “So you know what I’m gonna do?”

Frank looked like he wanted to say something, but he bit his tongue.

Gerard kissed him, hot and dirty, before whispering, “I’m gonna make you eat some more of them.  Is that okay, baby?”

Frank shuddered, arching up away from the headboard.  Gerard wished vaguely that he could see the other man’s eyes.

“I said, is that okay?” Gerard repeated, slapping Frank’s thigh in warning.

Frank gave a high, breathy noise.  “Yes, please.  Anything, Gee.”  He sounded so desperate and ruined already.

Gerard grinned as he broke a small piece off of one of the cakes, holding it to Frank’s lips and saying, “Open up, Frankie.”

Frank parted his lips and let Gerard put the cake into his mouth.  He chewed and swallowed it, humming softly in pleasure and licking his lips.

“Tastes good?” Gerard cooed, brushing a few wayward strands of hair away from Frank’s face.

“Real good,” Frank sighed.

A smirk pulled at Gerard’s lips as he broke in half what remained of the first cake.  “I bet it tastes fuckin’ good, slut.”  He tapped Frank’s lips.  “Open.”

Gerard was loving this—having Frank spread out and at his mercy, begging to be touched.  Begging for Gerard.  He just hoped Frank was enjoying this as much as he was.  They’d never done anything with food in the bedroom before—well, except for that one time with the whipped cream, but that was different.  Gerard supposed he’d just have to play it by ear.

Frank opened his mouth and Gerard stuffed the cake in, shoving it back and making Frank sputter and cough.

“Swallow it,” Gerard ordered, soft but demanding.

Frank squirmed as he forced the himself to swallow, and Gerard wished again he could see his lover’s eyes—dark and dilated and watering when he gagged on the food Gerard was forcing down his throat.  And Frank could watch him, too; he knew how much Frank liked being able to see him.

Gerard relented and pulled the blindfold away from Frank’s eyes.  Frank blinked in the dim light, smiling softly.

“Hey,” he rasped, eyes warm and half-lidded as he gazed up at Gerard.

Gerard smiled back, finding it hard to stay in character with Frank looking at him like that.  He kissed Frank gently.  “Hey,” he whispered back.

Frank licked his lips.  “You wanna keep going?”

Gerard took that as his cue to continue the scene, grabbing the rest of the first cake from the nightstand and holding it to Frank’s lips.  Frank opened his mouth, letting Gerard place the dessert on his tongue.

Gerard didn’t want to hurt his lover—really, he didn’t—but fuck, was it hot watching Frank choke and splutter like that, crumbs on his chin and chest, and white frosting smeared on his lips prompting dirty thoughts to form in Gerard’s head.

Gerard was painfully hard once he’d forced Frank to finish off the rest of the first cake and all of the second.  Frank was coughing and gasping, eyes wet and bleary.

“Gee, please,” he rasped.  “Oh my god, please touch me.”

Gerard chewed on his lip, gazing down at Frank, with his desperate, pleading eyes and sweat-shiny skin and leaking cock.  He brushed a hand over Frank’s stomach.

“Are you nice and full, baby?” Gerard breathed, laying his palm flat against Frank’s tummy and pressing down.  The skin was taut and firm.

Frank whimpered and nodded, squirming under Gerard’s touch.  “Yes,” he whined.  “Just— _please_.”

Gerard wrapped a hand around Frank’s cock and gave it a few teasing strokes.  Frank made a choked sound, hips kicking and hands twisting in his bonds.

Gerard leaned in so he was a breath away from his lover.  “Frankie,” he sighed, lips ghosting over Frank’s, “I really want to untie you.  Wanna feel your nails leaving marks on my back.  Want your fingers tangled in my hair.  Will you promise to be a good boy if I untie you?”

Frank nodded frantically.  “Yes, anything,” he gasped.

Gerard kissed him, quick and sloppy, before pulling back to undo the ropes binding his arms to the bedposts.  Frank flexed his wrists once he was freed, hissing at the raw marks where the rope had cut into his skin.

“You okay?” Gerard murmured, stroking Frank’s hair.

Frank laughed.  “You’re not very good at this.”  Staying in character, he meant.

Gerard smiled softly.  “I can’t help it that I love you so much.”

Frank rolled his eyes.  “Maybe I should go grab some candles, then, and you can just make love to me,” he teased.

“Nah, we did that last night,” Gerard said with a smirk.  “Tonight I wanna fuck you senseless.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Gerard nodded, trying to focus on getting back into the scene.  “Yeah.  Now shut your mouth, whore, or I’m gonna have to punish you.”

Frank shivered, eyes going dark.  He let Gerard manhandle him down so he was laying on his back, letting out a little moan when his cock brushed Gerard’s thigh.

“Sh.”  Gerard put a finger to Frank’s lips.  “Don’t worry, angelboy, I’ve got you.”

Gerard began leaving open-mouthed kisses down his chest, trailing lower and lower until he reached Frank's cock.  He sucked the tip into his mouth, smirking at the little gasp it elicited from his lover, who was struggling to keep quiet and not jerk his hips up into Gerard's mouth.

Gerard kept at it for a bit, teasing the head before going down all the way and hollowing his cheeks for a moment, only to pull back again.

"Gee, please," Frank whined softly, tugging at Gerard’s hair.

Gerard was too caught up in what he was doing to reprimand Frank for speaking.  He sat back on his heels and pushed Frank's legs back until they were hitched up around his ears, then he leaned down and pulled the plug out of Frank, admiring how stretched and used he looked.

Frank moaned loudly when he felt Gerard start licking around his hole, fingers yanking at Gerard’s hair.

Gerard pulled back and scratched his nails down Frank's thighs.  "What a slut," he purred.  "Are you a slut like this for everyone, Frankie?"

"Only for you, Gee," he breathed.

Gerard just smiled and went back to mouthing at Frank's hole.  When he finally shoved his tongue all the way inside, Frank gasped, arching up off the bed.

After a few minutes, Gerard slid a finger in alongside his tongue.  Even though he was already stretched, Frank still whined at the sensation, grinding his hips down desperately.

Gerard moaned, sending vibrations up through his lover's body, and added another finger.  He knew he should probably be punishing Frank for keening and riding his face like that, but he was far too enraptured in turning Frank into a beautiful mess to bother.

Frank was practically sobbing by the third finger, and Gerard was certain that if it weren't for the cock ring he definitely would have come by now.  After a few moments, Gerard removed his tongue, and started sucking a hickey into the soft skin of Frank's thigh, fingers hitting Frank’s spot on every thrust.

"Oh, fuck, Gerard, _please_!" he cried.

"What d'you need, baby?" Gerard muttered into his skin.

Frank wasn't sure what he wanted; for Gerard to keep going, to make him come, to fuck him.  "Anything!"

Gerard bit down on Frank's thigh—there was so much he wanted to do to Frank.  He decided to remove his fingers, making Frank almost cry at the emptiness, and spit into his hand, slicking himself up.

Frank whimpered softly, looking up at his lover with dark, half-lidded eyes.

"Gonna fuck you now, slut," Gerard growled.

Frank gasped when Gerard thrust in, giving him a minute to adjust before setting a fast, hard pace.

Gerard loved the feeling of Frank’s fingers tearing at his back, loved how unbelievably close they were in that moment, loved the sound of Frank moaning and panting, breath hot against his ear.  He loved the way Frank’s eyes rolled back as he was fucked, bent almost in half, and he loved that he was the one who got to do this to Frank—turn him into this beautiful, sobbing mess.

Frank writhed under Gerard’s body, mouth hanging open and emitting a filthy litany of screams and swears and his lover’s name.  Every hit to his spot was like a jolt of electricity that had him arching up off the bed.

Gerard panted into Frank's neck, groaning and murmuring dirty things that had Frank's stomach twisting even more.  The two were a hot, gasping mess, fueled by lust and some gut-wrenching animalistic desire.

Gerard reached between them, fiddling with the cock ring and growling, “Come for me, baby.  Make a mess,” as he gave Frank a few quick, rough strokes.

Frank shook and sobbed as he came, back arching sharply and nails digging into Gerard’s skin.  The beautiful, blissed-out look on his face sent Gerard over the edge as well, and he spilled inside Frank, moaning into his neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments, shuddering and panting, unable and unwilling to move just yet.  Everything was sticky and sweaty and perfect.

Eventually, Gerard pulled out with a hiss, flopping onto the bed next to Frank.

Frank sighed, laying his head on Gerard’s chest.  "'M gonna be sore for _days_ ," he rasped.

Gerard hummed in agreement and smiled sweetly, playing with Frank’s soft, sweat-damp hair.  They were quiet for a few more minutes, until Gerard said, "C’mon, love.  We need a shower."

Frank groaned.  "I'm not moving."

"Baby, come on.”  Gerard nudged the other man.  “If you can get it up again, I'll blow you,” he purred, breath hot on his lover's ear.

Frank let out an exasperated sigh, making Gerard giggle.  "Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
